Brah
Brah are mutated humans, born with variously selected defects and conditions to replicate the forms of Hindu deities as if they were reincarnations. Artificially created by the cult of Aum Loka, their mutations and whole kind have been prophesied to being submitted by humanity and guiding the future of their followers, though some refuse this godly lifestyle. Characteristics A Brah takes the form of a human that has undergone several deformities and conditions. Whilst they may only receive a few physical traits, the common Brah will possess skin pigmentation (Usually blue), multiple arms, and facial deformations. On rare occasions, they may possess more than two eyes (Usually one extra), and even multiple heads. Some may also possess simian features. All of these features may vary depending on the result of an interbred Brah. Brah are born with reduced body fat and increased muscle size, alongside rapid contraction times in their muscle cells, enhancing their strength and speed. Their bones also strengthen as their density is also enhanced. Their bodies remain very flexible alongside. Aside from physique, Brah are mentally strong too, as they possess enhanced memory recall and mental calculation. They also possess enhanced colour sight due to their developed retinas. Upon being born, a Brah will be gifted a sacred birthright object that is connected to their body, functioned to manipulate virtual particles and therefore emulate psychic abilities such as fire, lightning, levitation and many others. Whilst they are capable of reproduction, they will highly prefer to do so through sexual ceremonies. History The Brah's existence first began as a concept conjured from the priestly minds behind Aum Loka, a cult of extreme 'Hindu' followers that believe humanity has been lead astray and therefore they must be 'ascended' by breeding a new form of Human of truly divine qualities, fundamentally reincarnations of their great deities. Their birthplace would be set amongst the mountain ranges of India and its neighbouring countries, secluded from the public eye. The cult had remained ambitiously dormant for years as they delved deep into spiritual science, researching several defects and symbolising them with the deities they looked upon. Over time, many births had been prepared through many fertilisation rituals and the premature humans had already been mutated into various forms. The eventual emergence of the Brah was successful amongst the many children, who were greeted with immediate worship and offerings, ranging from food to flowers and several other gifts. With each newborn, they were matched with the Hindu deities based on their traits, commonly ones such as Shiva, Lakshmi, Hanuman and Ganesha. As the Brah matured, Aum Loka would make them undergo the studies of human cultures in many diverse fields, as well as disciplinary ethics. Older ages would prepare them for extreme activities consisting of yogic practices and distant pilgrimages. The cult would ensure their sacred states by persuading them to remain concealed in temples and holy grounds, gaining a rapid influence from devout followers that came across their divine presences within their housing shrines. Whilst many Brah were encouraged to take upon the 'sins of the world', some reached a state of cognition in which they rejected their godly statuses. With most of the rebellious folk having migrated to Indochina, they hope to provide some form of non-sinister change to the world, some even migrating to mystic sanctuaries such as the Umelam Monastery and Shangrilantis. However, their exposure would cause a great public stir, leading governmental bodies to piece together scarce pieces of evidence to uncover the Aum Loka cult, exhausting their territories and interrogating as well as executing several followers. Even after the cult's departure, there still exist zealous Brahs, ambitiously plotting the resurrection of the cult and the subjugation of humanity under their reign in their secretive lairs, many gaining a dangerous cult following upon their discoveries. Even then, most Brah fall under the crossfire in the wars between technology and the mystical. Culture Due to their religious histories, Brah live on deep reverence and admiration from other beings, even to the point where visual and audible worship can alter their emotional willpower. With the aid of their mental mutations, Brah find great pleasure in gaining knowledge based upon human life, whether it be art, medicine, history, war or, most importantly, religion. This education was believed to prepare them for 'leading the human race'. Like a loving deity, a Brah will happily accept gifts, mainly ornaments, decorative garments and other cosmetics to resemble their respective deities. They also show deep loyalty to the Indic cultures, as they continue to see their kind as divine, whilst most foreign cultures and their mainstream communities would be irked by their presences. Most will refuse advanced technology and will rather accept ancient artefacts, approaching materialism in an ascetic manner. Category:Species Category:Sapient Species Category:Bipedals Category:Humanoids Category:Hominids Category:Omnivores Category:Earth Category:Mutants Category:Psychics Category:Species native to Earth